In present-day life, the use of automobiles is increasing day by day, and these automobiles are being equipped with independent living devices beyond that required for movement in traffic means.
In this respect, convenience features of automobiles are emphasized, depending on one's daily life as well as technical matters, like driving stability and good drive feeling. Generally, the convenience features of an automobile include a cigarette lighter, an ash tray, a cup holder for holding a cup or can, etc. Additionally, depending on a driver's interest, other convenience features can be optionally installed.
A cup holder for an automobile is installed in a center facia panel mounting audio equipment for use by a driver or passenger. A cup or can must be held regardless of its size, and the holding state must be stabilized. "Cup" is hereafter used to generally refer to a cup, can, glass or other similar container.